michelle obama
by Lymantria
Summary: virus has quite a day.


vitri and aobob

virus was standin in a hipsetr coffee place (becaue macdonalds was too mainstrom for jhim) all by himself.

but he was literally just standing. nothing else, because tripp accidentally took virus' wlallet. wjhat the hell man.

then virus calls his not twin o nhis fancy future wristwatchj and tripp picks up, he is at a party.

"tripp what the heck do you thnk you are doing, you didnt even tell me where you were goin today."

"hi virus."

"tripp you drunk tub of unfashionable lard."

"virus. hi. hi virus."

"tripp whersmy wallet"

"your what"

"my walret."

"oh your walrat. well ...i may or may not hve handed it to that big pink midget with the eyepatch."

"what/."

trip turns the phone to the othe rside of the room, "no seriously is that a hokker?"

tori flies off into the crowd, trip trns the phone baxk to him and laughs.

"well. there he goe."

virus looked pissedand surprised. like he had a boot shoved into his anal cavity.

"tripp you just said he had my wallet!"

"dont yell in fornt of the children!"

the party turned its focus to the arguing buffoons on their coils.

"tripp, my wallet. now!"

"why dont you look at me when we make love?!"

"well because im thinking about aobob but thats not the point"

tripp is confuse "who is oiaba."

"the kid who looks like he's the result of a kpop star and sonic the hedgehog having hardcore anal fucking until there was actually a possibility of one of them getting pregnant, and it obviously wasnt the human option of the two."

"OH AOBOOB! why dint you say sa?"

"i did. tripp. i did."

virus sighs deeply.

"forget my walot ill forge anothe four liscenses bc rich."

"hey virus did you know yor the sam height as michelle obama."

virus hangs up his coil and sits... wondering why the fuck all of these out fo style hipsters are bunched up around him like a flock of tight knit birds.

virus mimicks a bagel *eagle. and the hipsters fly awhy to safety, coffee and expensive mall-bought clothing spilling everywhere until there was no one left at the booths besides virus and some fricking guy just sitting in a freaking green hat with pom poms on it eating a bunch of sweets, it was obvious he wasnt diabetic with how much sugar his food was coated in.

he flicked his coil a few times to turn the page on his browser. "ar eyou expecting something or are you just gonn stand there and watch me all day" he muttered like a little bitch.

"excuse you i am wondering wtf ur still dong her.e"

"its a cafe. i eat here."

"with style?" virus asked.

"sure whatever now shoo."

"oh not with that dorkass pompom hat you arent." virus turned and sashayed away.

shots fired.

noiz threw a plastic coffee cup smack dab at the back of virus' head abnd left.

"frick u, britney spherees."

virus turns around to find a menacing glare meet him from behind the counter.

a short man dressed in pink, sporting an eyepatch gets up from his chair. now he isn't that short after all.

"u gonna clean that up, punk?" it was mank, he was running a part time job at starbuckls or something like that wow.

"what why sjhould i"

"because you were in here earlier too" monk frowned

"wait i was?"

"well you lef tyour wallet didnt you?"

"my wallet?!" viruses face ligths up like brighter than a diamond then he runs to the counter.

jink gets a bunch of monies because of the damage virus caused to his stwrbocks.

then mik hands the wallet to viruds. and virus eaglrly peeks inside to chek on it...

it's fucking tripps.

virus not frowns like an upset yakuza gorilla. "we're not twins."

then goes home.

voris stamds in front of a miror as he combs his luscious brown mane of locks that go down to his neck. he fixes his bright pink lipstick and matching dress too.

then suddenly the bathrom door crashes open and he looks over his schoulder to see his hubby stading in the doorway, he breaks the silence, asking "Am i pretty aoba?, tell me i'm prety."

oaba pus his hands on viruses shoulders and they both look in the miror and he answers "only the prettiest woman in americ- midorijima."

virus wakes up screaming, waking up aoba, then noiz, clear, & then kojockstrap and ron rin rnun, who were all sleeping in the same bed with him bc thats the plot of the entire game? but anyways and then it woke up then mink whos in americaright now, and then tae. and then toue who fell asleep bathing in a tub of money... the tub is gold.

and then last to wake up was tripp... except he was already awake in the first place, busy crying while watching the lion king with berta at four in the morning.


End file.
